Sailor Moon M: More Trouble For Mandy!
by Kitty17794
Summary: Sequel To The Power of Love. [Status: H]
1. Love, And The Past

Mandy walked into Mat's house, sighing. Mat followed her, shutting the door. He put his arm around her waist, and locked the door. She smiled at him as he hugged her. Mandy looked down at the dress. "I really don't get it…" she said looking at Mystic. Mystic sat on the floor thinking. Mandy pretended to pout. "You should know this kind of stuff!" she said. Mat was thinking also. "I wonder if it had to do with the ruby.." he said. Mandy sat on the couch and sighed. Mat sat next to her and put his arm around her. Mandy smiled at him. Mystic jumped onto Mandy's lap. "I remember now!" he said. "Tell us then!" Mandy replied. Mystic grinned. "What's in it for me?" he asked. "Mystic!" Mandy scolded. "C'mon Myst...tell us!" Mat said. Mystic sat down on Mandy's lap. "Fine…Luna told me that after the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and the other scouts were sent to earth, Beryl and her minions stopped at the Star Princess' castle, and took over it. They froze her in a ruby because she tried to stop them. I suppose my reference to fairytales was right…love's first kiss breaks the spell." he said. Mandy blushed lightly, leaning back. "That may be… but what do I do now? I can't go around dressed as a princess you know." she said. Mystic looked her over. "Just detransform… that should work." Mandy looked at Mat. He shrugged and moved his arm off her.   
  
She got up and detransformed, and the dress melted away leaving her school uniform once more. She sighed in relief. "That's much better…" she said. Mat sat there watching her, and he sighed in relief also. Mandy looked at Mat and sat next to him. "Now what?" she asked. Mat shrugged. "I dunno…stay here for awhile and keep a look out I guess…" he said. Mandy nodded. "I better call Lita then… if I know her… then she'll have the scouts and the police out looking for me." she told him. "She's very overprotective…" she added. "Go ahead" he said motioning her to the phone in the kitchen. "Thanks" she said getting up and walking into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed her number. "Hello?" Lita asked. "Lita? It's me." Mandy said. "Mandy?! Where are you?!?" Lita yelled. Mandy flinched. "Don't yell..I'm fine.." she said. "Where are you Mandy? When will you be home?" Lita asked. "Um..tomorrow…and I'm staying with a friend. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye" she said putting down the phone. She walked back to Mat and smiled. "Told ya." Mat blinked. "You are defiantly overprotected." he told her. Mandy nodded sitting down next tom him. "I suppose it's a good thing now…" she said sighing. She looked out the window. Mat snuck an arm around her, pressing his cheek against hers, hugging her. "Whatcha looking at?" he asked her.   
  
She turned back to look at him. "The moon…" she said softly. Mat smiled. "It's pretty…just like you" he said. She giggled, blushing. "Thank you.." she said. She looked down. "I want to thank you…again.. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't have been there…" she said. "No problem" he said hugging her. Mandy smiled and petted Mystic. "Are you tired Myst?" she asked. She blinked as there was no reply. "I..guess you are.." she said. She looked at Mat. "Was he being annoying?" she asked. "Just a lil…" Mat admitted. Mandy giggled. "He can be.." she said. Mystic opened an eye. "Whatever…" Mystic said sitting up. "I brought up fairytales." "Yea but you asked me to do it" Mat said. Mystic glared at him playfully. "I did not!" he said. Mandy giggled. "Enough Mystic…"   
  
Mat cuddled with his girlfriend. "Hmm..I'm glad we got a break." he said. "Yea…I don't think I could survive another battle like that one tonight…" she said pushing hair out of her face. Mat nodded, stroking her head, playing with her hair. She looked up at him. "I suppose we had better rest some…" she said. Mat nodded, but didn't move. He gazed into her eyes. Mandy giggled pushing him playfully. "You don't want to go to sleep do you?" she asked. Mat shook his head smiling. "I wanna sit here and watch the beauty of the night.." he said looking at her. Mandy smiled. "The beauty of the night….hmmm.. Is that me?" she asked giggling. 


	2. The Battle

Mat was in the kitchen raiding the pantry. Mandy was in the living room looking out the window. An all too familiar boy walked down the street, humming the Sailor Moon Theme Song. He stopped in front of Mat's house and knocked at the door. A demon had been in Mat's house, and had taken Mandy. It also whacked Mystic into a wall, because he tried to stop him. Mat walked to the door, opening it. "Hello. I've just come to inform you that I've captured your girlfriend, and I'm holding her captive. Good bye" he said smiling evilly. He disappeared. Mat stood in the doorway, shocked. Niki walked past Mat's house, and glanced at him. She walked over to him and poked his forehead. "You alright?" she asked blinking. "No..I'm not alright. Mandy was kidnapped, and we're off to find her." he said. Mystic limped in to the hallway. "Darn Demons.." he mumbled. Mat turned as the phone started ringing. "Just a sec…" he told the others, then he went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Mat?" came the voice of Serena on the other end. "Serena? What's up?…Wait, you heard the news right?" he asked. "No...I didn't…Where's Mandy? I sensed something happen." she said. Mystic tugged on Mat's sock. "Hey Who is it?" he asked. "I don't know where she is…but Niki says we've been there before…It could be the castle-just a sec Serena.." he said looking down at Mystic. "What?" "Who is it?" Mystic repeated. "It's Serena…hold on a second Mystic.." He uncovered the phone receiver. "Okay.." he said. "Ok...I'll meet you at the park ok?" she said. Mat nodded. "Right." he said putting down the phone.   
  
Serena threw her brooch into the air. "Moon Crisis Power!" she called. Pink ribbons of light, followed by a shower of feathers engulfed her, and she was transformed into Sailor Moon. She flew towards the park.   
  
"So…what do we do?" Mystic asked Mat. Mat opened a drawer and started taking stuff out of it. "We're gonna do a search and rescue." he replied. Mystic thought for a minute. "I'd better stay here Mat." he decided. "No, you're gonna try out the bike with me!" he said. Mystic looked at him. "You sure? I'll slow you up." he said. Mat nodded, then walked outside, calling for Niki, who had wandered in to look around. "Niki!! Let's Go!" he called. "Hmm..Let Me Guess, You're gonna ask you my help." she said walking out. "Lucky Guess. Come On! Let's Go! We're meeting Serena at the park and it's time to try out my new bike." he said. Niki sighed, shaking her head. "I'm only doing this cuz it's you who's asking Mat…" she said. She picked up Mystic and followed Mat to the shed.   
  
Serena sat on a bench and looked at the moon, sighing. "Takes them long enough…" she said looking down.   
  
"Time for a test run…" Mat said taking the tarp off his bike. He sat down on it, putting on a helmet, and rolled slowly into the street. "Mat's Taxi Service, this ride free of charge." he joked. He waved at Niki and Myst. "Come on let's go!" he called. Niki grinned and got on, holding onto Mystic. "Hold On!" Mat said as he revved up the motor. He pulled a wheelie and then raced down the street, cutting through the grass, towards the park. Niki laughed, and held Mystic tight, not wanting him to fly off. Mystic tapped Mat on the shoulder. "It says stay off the grass.." he said looking at a sign. Mat spotted Sailor Moon and he placed a foot down, skidding to a stop in front of Sailor Moon. "So, they won't mind a little torn grass Mystic..Lighten up!" he said taking off his helmet. "Sorry I'm late.." he said to Sailor Moon. Serena however, was in a deep trance, thinking. Mat waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Moon?" Niki poked Serena's forehead. "You alive?" she asked. Serena snapped out of the trance. "Oh! Sorry…" she said standing up. "Let's go." she said. Mystic nodded. "So…how are we getting there?" Serena asked. Niki looked around. "Look for a glowing leaf." she said. Mystic blinked. "Wah? Have you snapped?" he asked. Serena stared at the trees. "There's one! No wait…that's from the streetlight." Mat said blinking. Niki jumped out of a tree holding a green glowing leaf. "Found it!" she called in a sing song voice. Serena blinked. "Now what?" she asked. Mat blinked. "Yea…what Moon said." he said. "We open the portal! Duh!" Niki said throwing the leaf in the air. She shot a red beam of light at it. The leaf exploded, and it formed a large portal. "Walk in, and try to stay right side up…cuz It flips around…" Niki said walking into the portal with Mystic. Mat nodded. "Moon, you go first." he said. "Ok.." Serena said walking in. She ended up in front of the castle. Mat swallowed as he walked in, and he ended up upside down when he fell out. "That is..hard…too…bright.." he said blinking. Serena giggled. "You are more of a klutz than I am!" she laughed.   
  
Niki fell into the dining room, and put Mystic down. "Wait here…I have to find the slowpokes." she said. She walked back into the portal and appeared outside. Mat got up and brushed the dirt off him. "Shudd up Se-Wha!" he yelled as Niki dragged them both into the portal. He landed on his butt and got up. "Ow..do you have to do that?" he asked. Serena landed on her feet and giggled again. "Like I said before.." she told him. "Just shudd up.." he said lowly to her. Niki grinned at Serena. "Lookie!" she said pointing to a table covered with food. Serena ran over to the table. "Food!" she cried. "Don't forget what we are here for.." Mystic reminded them. Mat blinked looking at the food. "Wow! Munchies!" he said. Mystic blinked looking at him. "Mat.." he moaned. "Aw…what a worry wart!" Niki said grabbing some cake and shoving it into her mouth. "It's a trap…" Mystic warned. "Who would use food for a trap?" Serena asked while eating. "You'd be surprised…any one that would kidnap a girl like Mandy must be pure evil." he replied. Niki ate a banana, mumbling to herself. "Heh..this is gunna be fun.." she murmured. Serena continued to eat. "Yum!" she said happily. Mystic glanced over at Mat. Mat looked at him and shrugged, not eating anything. "Five…four…three…two…and boom…" Niki said smiling. Serena glanced at her. "Huh?" she asked. Kosho appeared at the end of the table, smiling happily. "Do you enjoy my cooking? I made it for the four of you." he said. Serena dropped the plate she was holding. "What did you do with Mandy!?" she cried. Niki sighed. "Aww… I was off by a few seconds.." she mumbled. Mat clenched his fist, his knuckle spikes activated and razor sharp. This was one of the many things he had grabbed from his drawer at home. Kosho shrugged.   
  
"She's right in front of you.." he said as Mandy appeared, tied up in a chair. "see?" he said walking over to her. Mat growled. "Mandy!" "Mandy!" Serena cried running towards her. "Wait! It's a trap!" Mat called. "Serena! Wait!" Mystic called after her. Serena ignored them both, trying to reach her best friend. "Stop Sere!" Mat called again. A beam of light shot at Serena, sending her flying. Serena screamed as she landed on the floor. "Tut tut.." Kosho mumbled watching. He smiled evilly at Mat, then kicked over the chair, then kicked her in the stomach. "Oh lookie...I touched her…" Kosho said grinning. Mandy let out a muffled scream. Mat controlled himself, trying to keep himself from bashing Kosho's head. Serena pulled herself up. "What is your problem?!" she yelled. "My Problem? You are the ones who keep barging into my castle!" he said. "We wouldn't barge in if you wouldn't kidnap my best friend! Common Sense Here!" she yelled. Mat raised a fist at Kosho. "You are the one that keeps kidnapping Mandy!" he yelled. Mystic nodded. "Moon Tiara Action!" Serena yelled throwing her glowing tiara. Mat dashed at Kosho. "Suck on spikes!" he yelled punching him in the face. Mystic growled, biting his leg. Kosho stood still, watching them amused. His wounds healed as if they were never there. "Aww…how touching! A prince in fading armor and his trusty sidekicks…" He said as a blast of energy sent them flying. He watched them, then smiled. "You can have her." he said grabbing Mandy's pen from her pocket. Then he kicked her again. Mandy struggled, trying to free herself.   
  
Serena glared leaping at Kosho. "Give That Back!" she yelled. Mat followed her. Serena turned to Mat. "Get Mandy out of here now!" she yelled. Kosho turned invisible. Serena's eyes widened. "Where did he go?" she yelled. She looked at Mat. "I said go!" she yelled. A beam of light flew towards Mat, sending him flying into a wall. Mandy gasped. "Mat!" Serena cried. She glared looking around. Mat winced as he picked himself up. He groaned, wiping fresh blood from his nose. Serena turned to Mat. "Why aren't you leaving! You and Mandy better get out of here or you're gonna get hurt!" Mat looked at Mystic. "Go help Mandy Myst…" he told the cat. Then he turned to Sailor Moon. "I'm already bleeding like a faucet!" he said. Mystic ran towards Mandy. A beam flew out of nowhere, sending him into a wall. "Mystic!" Serena cried. She picked up the cat and gave him to Mat. "That's why you need to leave…take Mystic too" she said. "It's a nose bleed..I've had worst done to me in a fist fight." he told her. "But you'll get hurt even more! And think about Mandy! Do you really want her to get hurt?!" Serena yelled. Mat ran over to Mandy and untied her. "Nope..That's why I'm setting a pissed girl free…" he told Sailor Moon. Mandy got up, removing the gag around her mouth. She glared towards Kosho. "Thanks Mat.." she said to him. "No problem.." he replied. Mat put Mystic at the portal, putting a few chairs up for a cheap shield. "Just stay there.." he whispered to the cat. Mandy turned to Kosho. "Give my pen back you coward!" she cried. Kosho just shook his head and disappeared again. 


End file.
